Leafpools trust
Warriors: leafpools trust Prologue: Squirrelflight: ashfur your quarrel is with me, these kits have done nothing to hurt you. Ashfur: oh you don’t understand, You tore my heart out when you choose Brambleclaw over me! Nothing could hurt as much hurting you. But your kits, if you watch them die, you will feel the same pain you caused me! Squirrelflight: kill them then, you will have to find a better way to hurt me, they are not my kits, At the gatherig: Hollyleaf: we are not Squirrelflights kits! Our mother is leafpool and father Crowfeather. We should if never been mates! Leafpool: I will not be Medicean cat. Firestar I step down. At camp: Hollyleaf: eat these! Eat them! You deserve to die. (Death berries) Leafpool: don’t. You killed ashfur. Holly stared and ran off. A while later lion blaze and Jayfeather came Lionblaze: Hollyleaf is dead. Leafpool: my kit. End of prologue Leafpool: lionblaze, can I go hunting? Lionblaze: sure….. as long as it isn’t with me! Sorreltail: come with me leafpool. You know you can have a mate now. Leafpool: no way! There is no one I like!!! Sorreltail: what about ferretclaw? Leafpool: he’s a nice cat! I am ALREADY mates with him! Sorreltail: then go out with him! Leafpool: are you sure he will say yes Sorreltail: just ask! Leafpool ran over. Leafpool: ferretclaw want to hang out? Ferretclaw: sure! He’s a normal cat.just a normal cat Leafpool: do you see anything Ferretclaw: no——— ( then he jumped and came out with a bird.) oh yes The cats hunted all day, and they had piles of fresh kill. He is pretty amazing Leafpool: this will take a few trips. Ferretclaw: yep Leafpool: a-ha! There’s a huge leaf there! Let’s put our prey on it. Dragging it home they dumped it at the fresh kill pile. Leafpool : oh and I am expecting are kits. Any day now. Where is everyone? Ferretclaw: What! What if you get them when they are gone? Leafpool: that will not—— *gasp* Ferretclaw: oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Leafpool: get help! Ferretclaw: I’m going! (Running out) Leafpool: hurry! Then the firestar, Graystripe and ferretclaw came back, rushing. Firestar: we had to move camp, there is a Fox here. Leafpool: my kits! There coming. How can I move? A fox came out spitting. Graystripe, firestar and ferretclaw defended her. Ferretclaw : go! Ha he was- ow Leafpool: you’re hurt! Ferretclaw: lets get you to camp. At camp leaf pool realized. She was having her first kit. A spam came and she had her kit. The kit was a kit named smokekit… Then leafpool went to sleep Blue star; you must give your kit to us! Leafpool: you mean let her die . What one Bluestar: smokekit no, send her to the furter and tell the clan she is dead. Leafpool : take her then, you need her. Bluestar: She is with us now. She will be a phrphoey. Smoke will save the clans. A cat named foxsater will give birth to her. But you are her true mother Leafpool: Nooooo Bluestar: you still have flykit. You will be a Medicean cat soon. After the great battle Leafpool: great battle? What do you mean? Bluestar. Remember. Then leafpool woke up and went out a wail Leafpool : Smoke kits is gone! Then leafpool saw Briarlight and thought she saw a cat. Hollyleaf? No she’s dead. Then leafpool saw mole paw and Cherrypaw run in. Cherrypaw: we- ( gasp )we were chased by a fox Leafpool: are you ok? Cherrypaw: Yes. Then leafpool went to sleep. In her sleep she was sorrund by voices ???: a battle is coming ???: fire and tiger will be swept away! ???: we will disappear Leafpool : who are you, come out! ???: a battle will come soon… Leafpool woke up gasping. Then she heard a rustle and saw a old cat, sol Lionblaze: what are YOU doing here. Moons passed and sol just………... left. Lots of cats died During these moons including ferretclaw. Leafpool: I miss Hollyleaf Sorreltail: yeah Leafpool: too bad she won’t come back. .